


人不能两次踏进同一条河

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Second Time
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 时隔多年的基追奇短短的小甜饼
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	人不能两次踏进同一条河

**Author's Note:**

> 当初的活动文搬来这里了  
> 严重ooc  
> 有点傻白甜hhhh
> 
> 好喜欢的双向暗恋啊！好可爱

1.  
斯蒂芬现在很紧张。  
阿斯加德人的夜晚和白昼一样明亮，夜色混合着灯红酒绿倒影他的眼里，他端着酒杯，四周混合着男女高高低低的笑声，觥筹交错，金杯相碰。  
斯蒂芬站在宴会厅外的花园里，一边是宴饮欢乐，一边是轻风草木。星光和风抚摸着自己的耳朵，眼前的鲜花欲绽未绽。  
他在这里找到了一处微妙的平衡。

他不喜欢那杯浓到甜腻的果汁，所以将它放在周围的大理石台上。斗篷从肩膀上飞开，去追一只花丛里莹蓝的蝴蝶。

抛开别的不说，阿斯加德的景色真如Thor说的那般宜人。

“美吗？”一个清澈的声音浅浅响起。  
斯特兰奇回首，是阿斯加德二王子。  
相较于他的兄长，他的穿着显得含蓄高雅而不失华丽，手中的金边酒杯摇晃着向自己靠近，随后也被放在了那块大理石台上。

“Loki.”他直接以名称呼他。  
“Doctor Strange.”斯蒂芬既回避着，又情不自禁去打量他。  
洛基感受到他的目光，抬眼问到，“你说，你要借用彩虹桥对么？”  
“正是。”他不太自然地点点头。

/他们暧昧过一阵子。/  
当然只是一阵子，这在他们漫长又宏大的生命里什么也算不上，也不曾被其他人了解。  
他们结识得草率，分别也仓促，一次不见就是五年。对于斯蒂芬来说倒是印象深刻。

因为那是他短暂几十年的人生里第一次主动追求某个人，也是第一次，被人拒绝。  
洛基拒绝了自己，他敢说那是彬彬有礼地，甚至是温柔的，一个眼神，里面塞满了难以言说的情绪，尴尬，婉拒。

所以他明白洛基是对他没感觉。  
连旧情都算不上，更无复燃的可能了，Stephen。  
人不可能两次踏进同一条河流，会把那种暧昧当真的人都是青少年。  
况且，这是尊严问题。  
奇异博士想着，注视着对方的眼睛。  
如果是五年前，他可以肆意地心动，思绪和念头不由自主地飘向他，心脏震颤，血液翻滚。  
但现在他否认对那种美丽和幻想的痴迷，是一阵前所未有的平静蔓延着包裹了他。

“去哪儿？”  
“华纳海姆。”斯蒂芬愣了许久才答到。  
“你大可详细些跟我说。但别告诉Thor我在这里，”洛基举起两只酒杯并递与他，看样子把人类暂时地出神当作了回避。“我好不容易才”  
斯特兰奇接过酒杯与之相碰，伴随着一声清脆，他们出于礼貌各自小啜了一口。  
果汁带着异国的甜和香，让胸腔里一阵温烫。斯特兰奇现在倒觉得这果汁没那么讨厌了，禁不住多喝了些。  
洛基倒是立马放下了酒杯。斯蒂芬看他的眼睛闪着翠色的光，像夏夜的萤火虫忽明忽灭，就想起不知道飞哪儿去的红斗篷。  
“我的目的是去那儿的森林里寻找一种药……”斯蒂芬说。  
洛基似乎欲言又止，却也饶有兴趣地听着。  
金碧辉煌的宫殿和沉静悠扬的夜色里，一种微妙的平衡。

斯蒂芬觉得自己的脉搏加速，血液上涌，内心却从未如此宁静，像这里没有冬日的夏夜。

————————  
斯蒂芬醒来是在客房里，床头的花瓶里插了朵卡萨布兰卡，是后花园里的。他揉着酸痛的眼睛想到。  
斗篷正漂浮在床边。

时辰还早，斯蒂芬又仔细捋了捋思路。昨晚他逃开宴会，在花园里遇到了洛基……聊着聊着，斯蒂芬就忘记自己是怎么回来的了。

究竟是果汁里掺杂了酒精，还是夜色醉人，斯蒂芬也不清楚，只不过他不该和洛基走那么近的。

奇异博士稍作休整，打算去找Thor，却得到了侍女的传话，边境北方有使节来访，作为国王Thor已经无暇招待中庭客人……  
奇异博士刚想摆手说只要能用彩虹桥，剩下的可以靠自己。  
“亲王会来接待您的，斯特兰奇先生。”  
又是洛基，斯蒂芬扶了扶额头。他看见洛基在大殿一角等自己，神色平静。按斯蒂芬对他的了解，平静＝不耐烦。

“是这样的，我不用骑马…对，我会飞，没事…谢谢。”谢绝了侍女安排坐骑的提议，斯特兰奇只好清空了自己乱七八糟的想法，走到洛基身边。

2.  
这一切都尽早结束最好。  
不知道是因为昨晚的交谈还是其他原因，洛基冷漠的疏离感让斯特兰奇有些不自在，尤其是经过彩虹桥时，斯蒂芬能感受到洛基以一种平淡的目光上下剖析着自己。  
挑衅危险又带着俏皮，你一边提防他，一边又不由自主地把注意力圈锁在他身上。你分不清他是想来攻击你，打败你，掠夺你的自尊，还是想索求更多别的。  
关于洛基的神经从那时候到现在都是紧绷的。  
——  
“就到这儿吧，接下来我会自己处理。”斯特兰奇简直巴不得洛基离开，“多谢亲王的不辞辛苦，走好不送。”  
洛基唤出匕首攥在手里，“我也要去寻些魔法材料，顺路。”  
在陌生的环境里斯蒂芬不敢轻易使用法术，尤其这座森林的魔力场十分强大。但洛基似乎并不是第一次来。他好像熟门熟路地总是走在最前面，颇为自在地把匕首柄在手心转了个圆舞曲舞步。每当斯蒂芬想跟上他，他就加快步子走的更远。

终于，当他们第三回遇见同一个岔路口时，斯特兰奇终于忍不住发问，“我们，是不是迷路了？”  
“是啊。”洛基满不在意地说。“不过我知道我们的目的地都至少要穿过这片树林。”  
斯特兰奇叹了口气，“那该怎么办，九界第一法师？”  
“多试几次，这座森林是不断变化的，只要你选择的路保持不变，出口就会自动撞到鞋尖上。”

果不其然，相同的转角处，十几分钟就能看见那边出现了一条河。河边的植物因为吸纳了肥沃的魔法能量而张牙舞爪着。  
洛基望向河对岸以示意奇异博士。  
斯蒂芬没做出回应，直接把精力放在尝试割断那根带着倒刺的枯藤。  
——  
沿着河边生长着不少菌类魔法生物，只不过每次他拔起一根就会连带出一窝小型蝎子或毒虫。

洛基还在河边，斯蒂芬老远看见他，却不像是在行动。  
“Loki，你怎么了？”斯特兰奇朝远处喊。  
洛基抬头，有些像受惊的野生动物。他靠近后才看见他手臂上一条细长的伤痕，从肘部延伸到手腕，隐隐约约还能看见其中暗色的血肉。

象征着治愈魔法的白光从手心溢出，还好是物理层面的伤害，斯蒂芬松了口气。  
伤倒是完全愈合了，看痕迹应该是某种魔法植物的所作所为。“看来九界第一法师也会被这所伤，嗯？”斯蒂芬说着调笑的话，却不由自主地关心他。  
组织细胞一点点修复重生填补伤口，坚实的肌肉恢复的很快。洛基本想抽回手，却只是被地球法师给扯住了，被迫接受了这份好意，嘴上倒是毫不留情地回击，“我可不稀罕人类低等的法术，二流法师。” 洛基撇撇头，“要不是这治愈魔法一旦被强行打断，反而会造成更大的伤害……”

斯特兰奇似乎经常为别人疗伤。  
谁叫车祸和天赋赐予他这份慈悲情怀呢。他连洛基这样狡猾的反派都救，连洛基这样最会伪装的欺诈之神都救。斯特兰奇也不知道自己是怎么想的。

“你的手没事了？”  
“我说了我只是被藤蔓割伤了。”  
“伤口那么深，我看那藤蔓比你的近战匕首锋利多了。”  
“那是因为你没品尝过它的凶狠。”  
…………  
斯特兰奇在心里叹了口气。对话，触碰，治疗，斯蒂芬明明想阻止自己靠近他。他残忍地没有道别，在彩虹桥降临时改道走回了中庭，而洛基也似乎不为所动。  
圣所里，王还在循环着碧昂丝。  
斯蒂芬舒心，看样子这并不能改变自己的生活轨迹。

3.  
奇异博士知道自己想错了

洛基无处不在。  
他似乎时常到访圣所，有时他只是来问个咒语，或者索取魔法原料。  
斯蒂芬就说:“堂堂九界第一，连这也不知道？”  
“大名鼎鼎的邪神连这也找不到？”  
此后洛基的借口就变成了“我发现你们的法书上写错了那一条咒语”或者“Thor又扰乱了阿斯加德哪处的魔力场”。  
他倒是善于把责任转嫁到别人身上。斯蒂芬评价道。

并且洛基还没忘记那些无聊的小把戏，比如在斯蒂芬读书的时候忽然翻一页，把书重重地合起来，非得引得奇异博士忍无可忍地抬头给他一个生气的眼神只会才消停。

他有时想去无门酒吧放松，可是洛基永远坐在吧台尽头倒数第二个位子等他。  
洛基会漫不经心地凑过来，给他点上第二杯。  
如果斯蒂芬饮尽了，他就点第三杯，第四杯。  
“我不喝了。”斯蒂芬拒绝到。  
洛基就自己喝掉，一小口一小口地抿，还扯着他的斗篷不让他走。  
斯蒂芬只好说:“你喝醉了，Loki。”  
洛基就放下酒杯，说，“没有啊——”他眯着眼向他笑，四周灯红酒绿都闪烁着。  
斯蒂芬没怎么喝酒，却能听洛基唠叨很多不知所云的话。  
“这五年我是去了隔壁星系的……”洛基迷迷糊糊地说。  
“你醉了，洛基，”斯蒂芬把想推开他伏在自己肩膀上的手，却被扣的更紧。“不然你怎么脸都红了，嗯？”  
“不是因为喝酒。”洛基把目光闪烁开来，瞟着远处其他的客人。  
斯蒂芬只觉得心里一阵酸酸痒痒的，耳朵里轰鸣声不断。  
“因为体温太高了…”洛基嘴角咧开着笑，捏了一下耳尖。  
“你可是来自约顿海姆，冰霜之地，体温怎么会高？”斯蒂芬摸了一下他的额头，这个温度应该还算不上发烧……  
洛基又喝了一口酒。

他要是去黑暗维度执行任务，洛基总能在他处理完一切之后悄悄出现，然后精准地抓住他虚弱的瞬间。  
“别扶我…我没事，真的，洛基，放手。”全身的肌肉都疲惫不堪，精神力也亟待恢复，斯蒂芬只能尝试扒开洛基扶在自己腰上的手。  
他识相地放开了，然后搭上了自己的肩。  
“……我要回去休息了。”斯蒂芬无奈地说。  
“我送你回去。”  
斯蒂芬讨厌洛基嬉皮笑脸的样子，这样他就没理由拒绝他。  
“滚出我的卧室…现在。”斯蒂芬一边打坐一边揉着太阳穴。  
洛基则像没听见似的在一旁逗逗小蝙蝠。  
良久，斯蒂芬才说，“你以后别去黑暗维度。”  
“怕我跟南瓜头勾结起来？”洛基的声音细如蚊呐。  
“……那边很危险。”  
他听见他的呼吸。  
——  
这一切都变得过头了。  
“他在追求你，斯特兰奇。”好朋友王如是告诉他。  
“我知道，但这是尊严问题。”  
人不能两次踏进同一条河流，他也不能两次喜欢上同一个人。  
“一切事总有契机，斯特兰奇。不管你做出何种选择，你得抓住契机。正如你说，人不能两次踏进同一条河，所以机会也是唯一的。”

4.  
还是同样的桥段上演，但这次斯蒂芬也不明白他撞见了哪个契机。  
他结束了眼前的一切，却罕见地出了纰漏，藏在暗处的攻击袭来。而剩下他能看见的就是洛基一向笑盈盈的眼睛一下子就被痛苦占据了。  
洛基保护了他。斯蒂芬冲过去的时候只有这个认知。  
他松松地靠着他，像是一根被抽去了茎干的苇草一般脆弱不定。  
“洛基？”斯特兰奇探过身子去看他的眼睛。  
“醒醒，Loki，”斯蒂芬拔高了分贝去唤他，只听见他的喉咙里发出几声粗沉艰涩的喘息。斯蒂芬念了句咒语，洛基却径直咳出口鲜血。  
伤者的手指尖不自主地攥紧了斗篷，斯蒂芬下意识地去握他的手，像是要拉住一个溺水者。  
黏黏的，还夹杂着其他毒液。  
洁癖让斯蒂芬想擦掉，洛基却偏偏不肯放开了。  
“冷……”他的话语像是梦呓，颤动的眼睑微开着。  
“你还会怕冷，嗯？”斯蒂芬一边调动法力检查他的情况，一边凑近了问他，以挽留他的意识。  
他攥得更紧了，从牙缝里挤出几个单词，“温暖让我保持清醒。”斯蒂芬猜测这与他的种族向往寒冷相关。越是不适宜的，陌生的条件，越能激起生物的警戒反应。  
他体内的循环速度严重下降，斯蒂芬尝试生火来升温，但洛基还是说冷。斯蒂芬又添了些叶子，拔了些草，洛基仍说冷，但嗓音已经清澈很多。  
“你还能移动吗？”斯蒂芬用干哑的声音问到。  
洛基便尝试了，随后像棵苇草般倒在他怀里。  
哦，他怀里。  
斯蒂芬没空想这些，洛基却死死贴着他，洛基的身体越来越凉。  
“让我保持清醒…咳咳，”洛基的嗓子中仿佛哽住什么。  
按理说仍然是以物理伤害为主，斯蒂芬把手放在他身上，洛基的手指扣着自己的。  
“洛基，放开我，我会给你疗伤。”他倒是依言松开。  
治愈术将伤口缝合填补，却不能缓解疼痛，洛基紧皱着眉头不言。  
一种独特的宁静袭击了他，好像这个场景曾经出现在梦里，森林喧闹地咆哮着，但他们听不见了。  
斯蒂芬问他，“疼吗？”  
洛基倚着他作深呼吸，双手冰凉地发颤，又轻声在火光中笑起来，“比起曾经，现在不算什么。”他胸腔里的震动传递到斯蒂芬心中。  
斯蒂芬又问他，还冷吗。  
洛基的脸颊恢复着血色，“你就不能让我多抱会儿？”  
斯蒂芬也没推开他，“你能不能，别像流氓一样。”  
洛基抬起头，发现斯蒂芬闭着眼。他小心翼翼地抵上他的额头，呼吸依偎在一起。  
“那……我该怎么优雅地追你？”  
“天，洛基……”  
“我在这…”洛基小心翼翼地去碰他的嘴唇。  
斯蒂芬闪躲着，却用他酸软的手臂揽住洛基的颈。解释，承诺，婉拒，推辞，他都想出口，却又不知道如何出口。  
他说不会两次都爱上他，其实从来都没忘记过。  
“人不会两次踏进同一条河，Loki，但是我就是没法否定，我爱你。”  
洛基强硬地吻住他的嘴唇，牵动带起身上不自然的疼痛。斯蒂芬将他按倒在草地上，主动吻上去。洛基笑了。  
“我不能两次被同一个人拒绝。”他是这么说的，至于可爱的涨红的脸和飞速的脉搏都融和在恋人的回忆里。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 唉，重看以前写的文  
> 越来越喜欢他们而讨厌自己产的粮了……


End file.
